I've Just Seen a Clown (PennywiseXOC)
by DroolyClown
Summary: Pennywise/OC story! An adventurous sfx makeup artist and a child-eating sewer clown get tangled up with each other. Rated T for swearing and possible violence. :o) (the title is a work in progress and will change when i think of a good one.)
1. Chapter 1

The first time Ramona Blue saw the clown she was coming home from work. He was hiding in the sewers and had been watching her walk his way, intending to prey on her. She dragged her heavy makeup carrier, tripping and dropping an expensive brush into the sewer through the drain. She cursed and looked down to see if she could retrieve it.

Her eyes were met with bright blue ones. The eyes she saw resided on a stark white face seemingly plastered with makeup. It was unmistakably a clown, but not quite human.

Ramona was startled and jumped to her feet as the clown smiled from the sewers. She looked back and the clowns eyes were now a glowing orange. She grabbed her makeup case and sprinted the rest of the way home.

Pennywise picked up the item that had been dropped into his sewer. He sniffed it and wondered why it was so important to the human that she would try to get it out of the sewer.

Something about the human had piqued his interest. Her hair and eyes were both a bright blue and she didn't even seem to fear him, she was just startled. What he smelled on her most was curiosity.

The clown decided that he'd be following this human and learning more about her.


	2. Chapter 2

After the experience with the clown, Ramona was eager to get to sleep. As soon as she got home she changed into her pajamas and set up her bed on the floor. She was tired after a day of work and decided she'd take a look at the sewer drain again tomorrow.

When she woke, she found her makeup brush next to her makeshift bed. Tied to it was a red balloon.

"What the fuck?"she said to herself. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, but it was still there. She cautiously untied the balloon and looked at the brush. It was in good condition so she put it back with her makeup.

She got dressed in cargo pants and combat boots and packed a bag full of things she'd need to explore the sewer. Whoever this creep was, she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She tied the balloon to her belt loop, and set off to find the clown who had apparently followed her home.

Meanwhile Pennywise smiled to himself. He was sure that the human would be happy about having her brush back. He had left it in her apartment along with a balloon. A lot of the human children he had met loved balloons, so he assumed that older humans weren't too different.

Her home was much smaller than the others he had seen. She didn't even have a bed like other humans. Instead she had a nest of blankets and pillows set up on the floor that reminded the clown of the nest he had in the sewer.

She looked peaceful as she slept, occasionally muttering nonsense like "the goblins need more pie" or "of course the soda is poison". The clown giggled and wondered what dreams the human was having.

Pennywise left when he sensed that the human was begining to wake. He didn't want to startle her again. He absconded to his sewer home, stopping for a quick snack on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

It was heavily raining in the town of Derry. Ramona flipped up the hood of her yellow poncho. She shined her flashlight into the sewer grate that she had seen the clown in the day before.

Ramona saw a red balloon just like the one she had, but no other sign of the clown. Still, this was enough to confirm her suspicion that it lived in the sewer. She put her flashlight into her bag and continued on her way.

After some searching, she found an entrance into the sewer system. She turned on her flashlight, pulled out a map, and entered. After navigating the mazelike tunnels, she found the area near her apartment where she first saw it.

Pennywise woke from his nap to the smell of human. Not just any human, the one he had taken an interest in. The scent of curiosity was so strong it had to be her.

"Hello?" he heard her call out. "Clown?". He decided to sneak up on her, to see if she would be afraid. He slunk to where she was standing, just inches away. She smelled like the rain and earl grey tea. The clown leaned down so that he was at the same level as her. "Yes my dear?" he said softly.

Ramona spun around and was bombarded with the smell of popcorn and cotton candy. She was met with bright orange eyes and red lipstick. The clown smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ramona jumped. "What do you think you're doing you creep?" she shouted at the lanky clown. "Who do you think you are sneaking up on me like that? After breaking into my house last night no less!"

Pennywise was taken aback by her tenacity, but remained cool.

"In my defence the window was wide open," he said dramatically. "and I was simply returning what you lost."

She stood up on her tiptoes so that she was closer to his face. "That's no excuse." she snarled at him. "What are you anyways? Who are you?"

The clown stepped back and bowed. "I," he said, the bells on his costume jingling, "am Pennywise the Dancing Clown. And I am not of your world."

Ramona looked him up and down. "Pennywise? That's an interesting name. What do you mean when you say 'not of my world' ?" She shined her light at his face and got a clear look at him. His hair was bright orange and his eyes were blue like when she first saw him. She noticed he had rather cute buck teeth.

The clown giggled. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Why don't we talk about you? What do you call yourself?" he once again leaned close to her.

"I'm Ramona. Ramona Blue."

"Is that why your hair isn't like other humans? Because of your name?" he asked her.

"My hair? No no, I dyed it. You really aren't human are you?"

"Like I said my dear, I am not of this world. Or even this universe for that matter."

She took a deep breath. "Fantastic. I'm talking to an alien sewer clown." she gave him a deadpan look. "I suppose you'll want to eat me or probe me or something? Beam me up to your UFO?"

"I don't want to eat you Ramona," he said, saying each syllable of her name carefully. "You aren't afraid of me like other humans are." She raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "What's a UFO?"

"It's, a spaceship for aliens. You know, ET and all that?" He looked puzzled. She sighed, "It's not important. Look since you aren't planning on eating me, do you want to come to my apartment and eat something? What do you eat anyways?"

The clown grinned. "Children usually," he said with an innocent smile. She glared at him.

"Yeah we aren't doing that. What else do you eat?"

"Ooh ooh I like popcorn! Pop pop pop!"

"That's doable but i'll have to stop at the store. And if I buy you some you'll have to tell me more about yourself. Deal?"

"Deal! It's been ages since i've had popcorn that didn't taste like sewer water"

The clown smiled and clapped his hands. "Oh I'm so glad that we're becoming pals!" he said happily.

"I don't know about that, clown. You did break into my apartment. You aren't off the hook yet."

He looked like a sad puppy. "Awe come on doll, don't ya wanna be friends?" he said with a pout.

She sighed, he was quite cute and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. "We'll see about that one Penny. For now let's just worry about how you're gonna come home with me without freaking out anyone."

He put his arm around her as they walked out of the sewer and smiled when he saw that she had the balloon tied to her belt loop. "We're gonna be great friends my dear Ramona. I can feel it."


	5. Chapter 5

Ramona walked through the dollar store. The clown had told her that he would meet her at her apartment. She wasn't sure how exactly he would get there, but she was happy to be alone for a bit after what had just happened. She ran the situation through her head; she was buying popcorn for a clown that lived in the sewers. By all accounts it didn't make any sense.

Pennywise happily explored the human's apartment. He quickly got tired of it as she didn't have much other than makeup and clothes. He spread out her blankets on the floor and curled up in the makeshift nest, waiting for his human to come back.

Ramona picked out some boxes of microwave popcorn and grabbed a few bags of cotton candy. She figured the clown would appreciate the circus snack. She got some instant noodles and cheap coffee, she'd need something to hold her over till she got paid.

Ramona checked out at the store and headed home, hoping that Pennywise hadn't made a mess in her house. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him. On one hand he was a towering creature in clown makeup who apparently ate children, and on the other hand, he didn't seem like he'd hurt her and he was sort of cute. For a clown that ate people at least.

She walked up the stairs and into her apartment. She found Pennywise sleeping. Ramona threw her keys at him, causing him to stir. "Hey clown. I've got your popcorn." She started unpacking the food she bought.

"You didn't have to throw stuff at me," he said, stretching sleepily.

"And you didn't have to fall asleep in my bed. I'm gonna have to wash the sewer smell out of my blankets." She said, rather rudely.

"Oh my poor Ramona," he said dryly, getting up and walking closer to her. He looked down at the human. "I go through all the trouble of not killing you, and you repay me by complaining about your blankets."

She was intimidated by his height and glowing eyes, but glared at him regardless. The two of them gave each other dirty looks until Pennywise saw the boxes of popcorn.

He smiled and his whole mood changed. "Ooh ooh is it the kind that pops?" He said, clapping his hands.

"Um, yeah. Lemme put some in the microwave for you."

The clown happily watched as she put the popcorn in the microwave and started it. He stared as the package rotated and Ramona shook her head. He was unpredictable.

She sighed and started water for her coffee while Pennywise giggled at the popping sound from the microwave. She couldn't help but smile at how happy he was. Ramona got her coffee and helped Pennywise get his popcorn and cotton candy.

Pennywise sat down on the floor and she sat opposite of him. Ramona sipped her coffee, it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Pennywise and Ramona sat together on the floor. Him happily eating popcorn and her sipping coffee.

"Why do you have so much makeup?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"Oh it's my job. I do special effects, like making people look like monsters."

"To scare people?"

"No. I do the makeup for movies and things. Not any big ones yet unfortunately. Otherwise I wouldn't live in this shitty place."

Pennywise was confused. "If you want to live somewhere better couldn't you just find a better house?"

Ramona laughed, "I wish man, but that's just not how it works. I've just gotta keep doing makeup for now and hope for a big job to come along."

"Could ya show me? The makeup I mean?" he leaned in closely and smiled widely. This seemed like a good way to earn the affection of his human and he was quite curious about what she could do.

"I guess I can, if you want I mean."

"Of course my dear, it'll be fun!" he clapped his hands.

Ramona set her coffee to the side and grabbed a pallette and some brushes. "What should I do?"

"Ooh ooh make yourself look like a clown!"

Ramona smiled and put a headband on to keep her short hair out of the way. Pennywise watched happily as she covered her face with white foundation and chattered on about the products she was using. She drew dots on her cheeks and lines over her eyes, then started with a red nose.

"Can I try?" the clown asked.

"If you want, but be careful. This makeup isn't cheap."

He took the brush from her and colored in her nose with a dark red. He smiled softly and started on her lips.

Ramona blushed and was thankful that she was wearing so much makeup. He leaned in close and looked up at her. Their eyes met for a second. He lowered the brush from her lips.

"You look," he paused "really good."

"Thanks..." she said softly. She looked at his eyes then at his lips. His teeth were sharper than before and he smelled like warm popcorn and cotton candy.

He looked at her like a predator looks at prey. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. Their faces nearly touched. Ramona blinked slowly and whispered. "Penny-" he put a finger up to her mouth.

"Shhhh darling." he said softly, pulling her even closer.

For a moment their lips touched, just barely. Her red lipstick smudging slightly. She began to put her arms around his neck when somebody knocked at the door.

Ramona jumped in surprise and scrambled to see who it was.

"Hey 'mona it's me!"

"One sec!" she kissed Pennywise quickly on the cheek then went to the door.

"Sorry Penny it's my brother Jim. I don't know why he's here so late." she turned around but the clown was gone. She frowned and opened the front door.

 **Authors note: I hope you guys like this chapter! ଘ(੭ˊˋ)੭* ੈ‧**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been about a week since Ramona had last seen the clown and she wasn't sure what to think. The last time they were together they nearly kissed and then he disappeared. To be fair he left because her brother had shown up unexpectedly.

She remembered how she had to think of an explanation for the clown makeup she was wearing and laughed. She couldn't just tell Jim that there was a clown from the sewers who ate children in her house. It turned out that he had needed some food because he had spent all his money on supplies for a welding project.

Ramona woke up and looked at the red balloon that was still floating in the corner, showing no sign of deflating. A reminder that what had happened was, indeed, real. She sighed and shuffled lazily into the kitchen to make coffee.

The human girl looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue hair was fading and looked like a bluish kind of sewer green, with dark brown growing in. She tiredly lined one eye with black and left the other plain.

Outside it was raining. Ramona chugged her coffee then put on her yellow poncho and got her makeup case packed and locked up tight. She didn't want to go dropping any more brushes. She locked her door and headed to her job.

As she walked to the set for a photo shoot she was doing makeup for, Ramona Blue did not see the reddish yellow eyes peering at her from the sewer.

Pennywise cursed to himself. How could he be so foolish to reveal himself so easily to a human? To make his affections so apparent? He straightened himself up and walked away from the grate and deeper into his lair.

He sulked on an old circus ride, eating soggy popcorn and pouting. He much rather would have had the hot crisp popcorn that his human had made for him, and the cotton candy from a package hadn't been bad either.

He hated to admit it to himself, but he missed her. He badly wanted to finish that kiss and often thought of how she quickly pecked his cheek. Such thoughts made the cosmic being smile. He loved how she looked in clown makeup and wondered what it would be like if she were like him, immortal and all-powerful.

Pennywise decided that he would visit her apartment while she was gone. Perhaps to leave his human a gift, something to let her know that he was still around. As he looked around for something to give her, the clown saw a child walking by. His eyes glowed and he smiled sharply. He wouldn't mind a small snack before he left.

 **Authors note: Sorry it took so long y'all. The next chapter will be better, I promise.** :o)


End file.
